movie_franchises_best_animated_feature_winpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Toy Story 3
Toy Story 3 'is the 10th best animated feature winnnig movie. It was made by 'Disney and Pixar Animation Studios and directed by [[Lee Unkrich|'Lee Unkrich']].' '''It is the 11th movie released by Pixar and the second sequel to Pixar's first movie 'Toy Story. It is the only Toy Story movie not directed by '''John Lassetter, however he remained as exective producer. Toy Story 3 was released in theatres and 3D June 18th 2010. A sequel, Toy Story 4, will be released in theatres and 3D June 16th 2017 and it will be directed by Lasseter. PlotCategory:MoviesCategory:SequelsCategory:2010s filmsCategory:3D MoviesCategory:WinnersCategory:Pixar MoviesCategory:Disney MoviesCategory:Movies with Sequels Set 10 years after Toy Story 2, Andy Davis (voiced by John Morris) is now 17 years old (going on 18) and about to leave for college, and his toys haven’t been played with for years. Most of his toys have been sold at yard sales over the years and only Woody the Cowboy (voiced by Tom Hanks), Buzz Lightyear the Space Ranger (voiced by Tim Allen), Jessie the Cowgirl (voiced by Joan Cusack), Rex the Dinosaur (voiced by Wallace Shawn), Bullseye the Toy Horse, Hamm the Piggy Bank (voiced by John Ratzenberger), Slinky Dog (voiced by Blake Clark), Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head (voiced by Don Rickles and Estelle Harris), The Squeeze Toy Aliens (voiced by Jeff Pidgeon), Sarge (voiced by R. Lee Ermey) and two Green Army Men remain. Sarge and the army men leave to find a new home while the other toys stay. Even though Woody says Andy will take care of him and the other toys, He tells Buzz that he’s not so sure either. Andy intends to take only Woody with him to college, and puts Buzz, Jessie and the other toys in a bag to be stored in the attic. Andy's mother (voiced by Laurie Metcalf) mistakenly takes the bag to the curb for garbage pickup. The toys escape and, believing Andy intended to throw them away, decide to climb in a donation box with Andy’s sister Molly’s (voiced by Beatrice Miller) Barbie (voiced by Jodi Benson) bound for Sunnyside Daycare. Woody follows them and tries to explain the mistake, but they refuse to believe him. Andy's toys are welcomed by the other toys at Sunnyside, and are given a tour of the seemingly perfect play-setting by a big, pink strawberry scented teddy bear named Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear (simply known as Lotso (voiced by Ned Beatty)), Big Baby, and Ken (voiced by Michael Keaton), with whom Barbie falls in love. All of the toys choose to stay, except Woody, who attempts to return to Andy. Woody is found by Bonnie Anderson (voiced by Emily Hahn), one of the Sunnyside students. She takes Woody home and plays with him along with her other toys, Mr. Pricklepants the Plush Hedgehog (voiced by Timothy Dalton), Trixie the Triceratops (voiced by Kristen Schaal), Buttercup the Plush Unicorn (voiced by Jeff Garlin), and Dolly (voiced by Bonnie Hunt) which are well-treated. At Sunnyside, a group of toddlers play rough with Andy's toys. Buzz asks Lotso to have them moved to the older children's room, but is captured. Lotso, who controls Sunnyside with an iron fist, reveals he sends new toys to distract the toddlers to keep him and his henchmen safe, not caring whether the toys are broken in the process. Seeing promise in Buzz, he resets him to his original space ranger persona, resetting his memory. At the same time, Mrs. Potato Head (who accidentally left one of her eyes at Andy's house) sees Andy searching for the toys and convinces the toys that Woody told the truth. But before they can leave, Andy's toys are imprisoned by Lotso's gang. At Bonnie's house, before Woody leaves to find Andy, he learns from a plush toy clown named Chuckles (voiced by Bud Luckey) that he, Lotso and Big Baby once had a beloved owner named Daisy'.' When the toys were accidentally left behind by Daisy's family during a trip, they made their way back to her house, only to find that Lotso had been replaced with an identical toy, causing Lotso to become embittered. Woody returns to Sunnyside to recuse his friends. He finds them and reconciles with them. That night, the toys attempt to escape, and accidentally reset Buzz to Spanish mode instead of his original persona. Buzz allies himself with Woody and falls in love with Jessie. The toys reach a dumpster, but are caught by Lotso and his gang. As a garbage truck approaches, Woody reveals what he learned about Lotso. Lotso says that he now thinks toys are meant to be discarded, leading an enraged Big Baby to throw Lotso into the dumpster. Lotso pulls Woody into the dumpster just as the truck collects the trash. Woody's friends fall into the back of the truck while trying to rescue him, and a falling television hits Buzz, restoring his memory and normal persona. The truck deposits the toys at the tri-county landfill, where the aliens race to reach the giant claw while the others find themselves on a conveyor belt leading to a shredder. Thanks to Slinky’s spring, the toys discover the ceiling above them is a magnet and grab metal objects to save themselves. Woody and Buzz see Lotso trapped under a golf bag and reluctantly save him. The toys soon find themselves on a second conveyor belt leading to an incinerator. Woody and Buzz help Lotso reach an emergency stop button, only for Lotso to abandon them. Thinking that the end is near, Buzz grabs Jessie’s hand which causes her to grabs Bullseye’s hoove. Soon the other toys hold each other’s hands and they all accept their fate. However they are rescued by the Aliens operating the industrial claw they went to find and Mr. Potato Head finally accepts them as his sons. Buzz and Jessie are the only ones holding hands. Lotso escapes, but a garbage truck driver finds him and straps him to his truck's radiator grill. Woody and his friends board another garbage truck, driven by an adult Sid Phillips, back to Andy's house. In Andy's room, Woody climbs into the box with Andy's college supplies, while the other toys ready themselves for the attic. Woody leaves a note for Andy and Andy, thinking the note is from his mother, takes them to Bonnie's house and introduces her to his old toys. Bonnie recognizes Woody who, to Andy's surprise, is at the bottom of the box. Though hesitant at first, Andy passes him on to Bonnie, and then plays with her before leaving. Woody and the other toys watch Andy's departure before beginning their new lives with Bonnie. During the credits, Barbie, Ken and Big Baby have improved the lives of the toys at Sunnyside and the toys, now featuring Sarge and his troops and an Emperor Zurg toy and Andy’s toys have settled in at Bonnie’s house and Buzz and Jessie are now a couple. Cast Production Release Reception Gallery Home Media Sequel Main Article: Toy Story 4